


A Camping Trip.

by TheFallenSonOfNyx



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Camping, EVERYONE GIVE THREE CHEERS FOR THE LGBT, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, GO US, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Just let love be love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenSonOfNyx/pseuds/TheFallenSonOfNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal AU<br/>A Camping Trip.<br/>Characters : Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Calypso, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque<br/>My Characters : Bastian Sane, Son of Apollo</p><p>Everyone thought a camping trip would be good for Nico after his sister moved to Italy. Little did they know that it would do wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV  
Nico sat in his room and stared at the ceiling. He had felt extremely sad after his sister had moved away. He rolled over and stared at the door, hearing voices.

Percy's POV  
"We need to get him out of the house, maybe a trip to a mueseum or a laboratory." Annabeth whispered  
Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Calypso, Bastian, Jason, and Piper were standing outside Nico's room discussing something  
"No Annabeth." Bastian whispered.  
"HOW ABOUT A CASINO!" Percy yelled.  
Everyone shushed him.  
"Oops, how about a casino." He whispered.  
"No, to strange especially after you lost all of us in that one casino, Nico probably still has nghtmares from that." Annabeth whispered  
"How about a camping trip?" Piper asked  
"Perfect" most of them said in unison.  
Just as they said it, Nico's door opened and Nico glared his death stare at them. He was wearing a rumpled black sweater, and gray sweatpants.  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" He slammed the door in their faces.


	2. Getting Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, Bastian, and Jason go shopping for camping supplies and Bastian brings his half brother, Will Solace, along.

Nico POV  
"Why again are we even going camping?" Nico asked.  
"Cause you are boring, depressing, aggravating, stupid, self-conscious, irritating, angry, dumb, and oh did I say depressing already." Bastian says with flourish as he picks out a bright pink sleeping bag.  
"Thank you for the comment but we are doing this because you need to get out, you cant just stay in your room all day since Hazel left." Jason says. He grabs the things they picked out and walks up to the counter with them.  
"Guys, I just remembered that I asked my brother to give me a ride. So Jason it looks like your on your own in that freaky little car of yours." Bastian says as he picks up his stuff and walks out.  
Jason nods and grabs his stuff along with Percy's, Annabeth's, Leo's, Calypso's, and Piper's, and heads to the doors.  
"Hey Nico, need a ride?" Jason peers back.  
"No, I'm good." He says.  
Jason leaves and waves outside before he gets in his car and drives away.  
Nico grabs his things, walks outside and sits down.  
Suddenly, a cherry red Mustang pulls up and Bastian's head pops up from the passenger side.  
His chin rests on the top as he looks at Nico, his body hidden because the passenger side is facing away from Nico.  
He yells, with a huge grin on his face, "WANNA RIDE?!?!"  
Nico nods and walks up to the Mustang.  
As he steps close, the drivers side door opens and the most gorgeous man ever steps out.


	3. Staring, I MEAN CARING!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring means, well staring.

Will's POV  
Will stepped out of the car and turned toward the most beautiful person in the world, his crush, Nico di Angelo. Will had liked Nico since 5th grade, and thats how he had figured out he was bi. He had always saw his brother playing with Nico and sometimes they would talk to each other, but Nico cared more for Bastian. Now all Will could do was stare at those wide dark brown eyes and neither of them moved.

Nico's POV  
Neither of them moved and they just stared at each other. Nico had always known Will but he had been to afraid to talk to him because he had always had an intense crush on Will. He stared into Will's sky blue eyes and stuttered out, " I...I..I'm umm...."  
"Nico." Will whispered with a shiver in his voice.  
"Will." Nico whispered back.  
"GUYS WE GOTTA GO!!!!!!!!" Bastian shouted, breaking probably the best moment in Nico's life.  
"Lets go." Will said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first story and i would like to ask you to please tell me how it was because i wouldnt know.  
> Thanks.  
> COLE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
